


Unarmed

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon has had enough and sets a trap and despite all his tools of observation and wit, Jane doesn't see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unarmed

Patrick Jane likes to think of himself as a man that sees everything. He's renowned for his excellent observation skills. His skills as a detective are unique and his results off the chart, he even dodged a thick docket of charges, including the big one, because the FBI wanted him so badly. He closes cases at an alarming rate. One of his many skills is the way he can see through people. In an instant he knows if someone is lying, he can put together a profile of their entire lives in just a few minutes of study. Anyone who spends any time with Patrick Jane knows that they're an open book, all their thoughts, feelings, and motives are inside his infamous memory palace to be used to his advantage.

And he will use whatever ammunition he holds to his advantage, with the many weapons at his disposal, not guns, knives or tazers, but his disarming appearance, his quirky behaviour, his nonchalant manner. Murderers are taunted, tricked and unmasked. If you work with him he will use you and abuse you, most of the time, without you being aware of it, to get whatever he wants. If you cross him, he will retaliate, often not in a nasty way, just fun at your expense, if you really cross him then he gets revenge.

They say knowledge is power and Patrick Jane, despite outward appearance is a powerful man.

So how he's asking himself, has he found himself in this position. We, who, have looked on while the play was made, enjoyed watching him being caught hook, line and sinker.

Lisbon has been by his side now for a very long time. She's been the victim of his games, his secrets, his lies, his manipulations more than anyone else. She's even endured his desertion twice. She should hate every fibre of his being, but she doesn't. They have, somehow, become friends, she's his rock, his confidant (when he wants one). They are a partnership. She knows she holds his affections in his heart, that he cares about her deeply. She knows she loves him, despite herself, and she's tired of waiting. Red John is dead, they have a new life, it's time to move on.

There are many different ways to catch a man. Some men like to feel powerful, some like to feel protectors, some respond to humour, some to flirtation, some to 'hard to get' some to a stroking of their egos. Lisbon's certain none of these will work on her target, there's only one way to catch Patrick Jane - unarmed.

Fischer and Lisbon, are weighed down with packages as they enter the FBI conference room. Jane watches them chatting to each other, relaxed and smiling.

"You two look like you had fun with your morning off."

Lisbon takes Fischer's bags and takes them in to Fischer's office while Fischer sits down at the table ready to lead the debriefing.

"We had a great time, Lisbon has a hot date tonight and she wanted to get something new to wear and it was fun."

Jane swivels in his chair so he can look past Fischer at Lisbon.

"A hot date eh, your words or hers."

Lisbon hears the question and replies.

"Mine."

She takes a seat across from Jane and he studies her.

"Yes, you really like this one. A step above the usual deadbeat FBI agents you usually go out with. Congratulations Lisbon, I wish you well."

He's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Lisbon turns her attention to the debriefing as Fischer starts the meeting. She can feel Jane's eyes on her. As soon as the meeting is over, he sidles up to her.

"So what's he like, this 'Hot date'"

"He's charming.."

"Oh oh"

"Great smile"

"Owch."

"Has a way with people."

Groan

"I feel like I've known him a lifetime."

"Oh Lisbon!"

"What?"

"He sounds like trouble."

"I'm a big girl Jane, I know what I'm doing."

Lisbon heads off to the bathroom. Jane finds himself alone and heads straight to Fischer's office. He remembers Lisbon being particularly careful with a silver bag. Yes, it obviously contains a box. He picks it up off the floor and places it on the desk. He slides out the box, lifting the lid reveals lots of tissue paper. he removes the top layer and moves aside the rest. Emerald green material which sparkles stares up at him. He lifts it out of the box and lets out a small whistle. A simple, but beautifully cut dress, that will reach just the right place above the knee. In his minds eye he can picture just how she'll look, her hair will be down, probably add some of those loose curls which will fall softly around her face. She'll look stunning. She's out to impress. Now he's worried, he didn't like the sound of that guy, he sounded slick, manipulative, but surely Lisbon knows what she's doing.

Jane's been laying on the couch, in a half sleep state, accompanied by the sound of computer keys clicking away as his fellow agents fill out their reports of their latest successful case. He recognises the movements that signal they're finished and packing up for the day. He opens his eyes and sits up.

"Good of you to join us Jane."

"Surely it's not time to get ready for the big date Lisbon?"

"Actually Kim booked me in for a manicure and pedicure."

"This must be serious."

Lisbon looks intensely at him.

"It is, I really like this guy Jane. I've seen him around for a while now and I want to get to know him better."

Jane sobers.

"I can see that you do Lisbon. Good luck. I hope you have a great time, honestly."

"Thank you Jane."

Lisbon looks at her watch.

"I really must shoot, she picks up her bags and heads towards the elevator, calling over her shoulder.

"See you later Jane."

Jane lifts his hand at the departing Lisbon.

"Bye Lisbon."

He swings his legs around and lays back down on his couch, deep in thought. There was no denying that Lisbon's excited about this date, but there was also fear and doubt there. She's obviously has expectations about the evening but is not sure if things will work out the way she hopes. She says she's watched him for a while so it must be someone around here. He's at a loss as to who it could be, he runs through the possibilities and none seem to fit the bill, he definitely hasn't notice her show a special interest in anyone. She's certainly going to a lot of trouble though, a manicure and pedicure...Jane snaps his fingers and is quickly off the couch and heading to Fischer's office, she must know who it is. Great she's still at her desk. He stands in the doorway waiting for her to recognise his presence. She looks up from the form she's filling in and gives a slight jump.

"Jane! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Are you aware that you wrinkle your nose a little when you're concentrating?"

Fischer's hand goes to her nose.

"I do not."

"It's quite endearing actually."

Fischer eyes him suspiciously.

"I'm not telling you who her date is Jane."

Jane puts on his best denial face.

"I..I..I'm not interested who her date is."

Fischer cocks a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Well I am interested... as her friend and just out of concern, he sounds a bit shifty to me."

" Well, I agree with you there, but Lisbon's a big girl and she's had plenty of practise handling guys who are a bit shifty."

She looks pointedly at him.

"Hey!... Okay I'll give you that."

"And as I said I'm not telling you."

"And why not?"

"Because if she wanted you to know, she would've told you herself."

"True."

Fischer gets up from her desk, grabs her briefcase and shopping.

"Good evening Jane, see you in the morning."

Jane watches her leave and mutters under his breath.

"That went well."

He looks around the office space, empty again, and decides that there nothing left but to go home. He climbs into his Airstream, drops his keys on to the table and switches on the air conditioning. He fills his kettle and sets in on to boil and rummages through his cupboards for something for dinner. Nothing appeals, maybe take out, he prepares his cup and soon has a steaming cup of tea, he takes a sip and savours its gentle slide down his throat. He picks up his current reading material off the table and settles down to his two favourite things. After reading the same page ten times he throws his book down in frustration, for some reason he's unable to concentrate. Normally doing thinking two things at once is not a problem, in fact he can manage multiple things at once, but he accepts defeat. He jumps up from his chair and grabs his keys, the Airstream seems very claustrophobic tonight, maybe going out for dinner will be a good thing. He realises he's absentmindedly taken out his phone and just stops himself from calling Lisbon, to see if she wants to join him, his usual dinner companion. She's busy, oh yes she's busy. He calls Cho instead but he doesn't pick up, no-one picks up. It's strange but he shrugs it off and walks to the nearby diner. When he was deciding where he would park his Airstream, a nearby good diner, was the deciding factor, and he found an excellent one. He takes his place at the counter.

"Hi Patrick."

"Hi Joe, how's business."

"Going good, going good. What can I do for you, the usual?"

"That would be great."

A cup of tea's placed in front of him and Jane waits his meal with anticipation.

"At a loose end tonight Patrick?"

"Why do you say that? Just here for something to eat."

"You've just got a restless vibe about you. Where's your beautiful partner tonight?"

"You mean Lisbon? She has a 'hot date' tonight."

"Well good for her. Hope he's a winner, she deserves a good man after putting up with you all this time."

"Hey!"

"Here eat up."

Jane closes his eyes and takes in the aroma's drifting up from his plate. His sniffs again, a quizzical look forming on his face.

"Joe, have you done something different to these eggs?"

"You have a good nose Patrick. Just trying a little cardamom in them, it's going down well."

Jane pushes the plate away.

"Urgh, I hate cardamom, can I have some untainted ones please."

"Of course Patrick, sorry about that."

"No, problem."

Jane drums his fingers on the counter and takes a sweep of the diner. Not a lot of people in tonight. He feels his phone buzz. Lisbon's number lights up the screen.

"Lisbon, hot date finished already?"

"Can you come quickly Jane?"

Concern washes over Jane at the sound of Lisbon's voice.

"Of course I'll be right there.

"Sorry Joe I have to go."

He rushes out of the diner, scrolling through for the numbers to call a cab, then spies one coming down the road, he hails it. He mentally tries to hurry the cab through traffic, suggesting other route options to the driver, that are ignored. Finally it comes to a stop outside of Lisbon's apartment building. He buzzes her apartment and he's quickly let in. He's been thinking of the possibilities for Lisbon's distress and the most obvious is that her 'hot date was a disappointment or, even worse, didn't show. He's come up with a few scenario's for teaching this mystery man a lesson for hurting his partner. He knocks on the door.

"It's me Lisbon."

The door opens and he's taken aback. Standing before him is not a tear-streaked Lisbon, but, Lisbon still in her new dress, and despite his confusion, his mind notes that she looks even more stunning in it than he'd imagined. She was wearing a smile that, can only be described as sultry, she holds the door open in a pose that matches her smile.

"You're finally here, I've been waiting all night for you."

She takes his hand and leads him down the hall into the living room. Jane's stunned and unable to react. In the middle of the room is a table set for two, with a tablecloth, the plates and silverware shining to perfection and a candle flickering in the middle. Jane looks around and notices that it's joined by a few other candles dotted around the room, providing the dim lighting.

He turns to face Lisbon.

"What's going on?"

Lisbon helps him out of his jacket.

"Let's make you more comfortable Jane. You'll be staying a while."

Jane watches as she lays his jacket on the couch. He's confused, his brain seems unable to make sense of what is happening.

"What about your hot date?"

Lisbon moves in close to him.

"You mean the one who has a way with people, is charming and has a great smile. A little shifty, and I've seen around for a while and feel like I've known for a life time and that I would like to know better."

She reaches up and kisses softly on the lips.

Jane's eyes widen.

"But you already know all about me."

"Not everything Jane."

She puts her hands under his shirt and wraps her arms around his waist. She kisses him again, and this time Jane is unable to resist and is surprised to find he doesn't want to. The coming week when it's obvious to everyone around them that Jane and Lisbon have become an item, Fischer, Cho, the diner owner and the cab driver all silently congratulate Lisbon on a job well done.


End file.
